


Darkness Calls

by Tigerkid14



Series: Aureate August 2018 [12]
Category: Nikita (TV 2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Drabble, Multi, Terzetta, Terzetta Dark AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 15:53:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15666408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tigerkid14/pseuds/Tigerkid14
Summary: Just a quick little encounter in a darker universe





	Darkness Calls

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Terzetta](https://archiveofourown.org/works/874433) by [GunBunnyCentral](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GunBunnyCentral/pseuds/GunBunnyCentral). 



> Aureate August 2018 day 12: Monster - one who deviates from normal or acceptable behavior or character; a threatening force; something monstrous; especially : a person of unnatural or extreme ugliness, deformity, wickedness, or cruelty

Nikita glared at Anne a minute longer as Amanda walked to the door where Alex waited.

Anne ignored her, watching Amanda walk away, her eyes fixed too low on Amanda's body for Nikita's liking.

Nikita moved towards her intending to remove at least one of those wandering eyes.

Anne saw her coming and automatically shifted into a wide legged defensive stance but Nikita hadn't made it more than two steps in her direction before Amanda's voice rang out sharply.

"Nikita!" It was a tone that promised unpleasant pain if it wasn't obeyed immediately.

Nikita stopped moving forward and glanced toward the door.

Amanda gestured imperiously for Nikita to follow while Alex grinned over her shoulder, eager for a confrontation and not caring who it was between so long as it was entertaining.

Nikita didn't even stop to weigh the consequences before she stepped forward rapidly and placed a hard, solid kick directly between Anne's legs, driving her to the floor.

Before Anne hit the ground, Nikita was already turned and walking to Amanda's side. There'd be time for more later when Amanda was less inclined to protect her pet. The kick would serve in the meantime.

Right now Amanda merely waited with disapproval writ on her face but not upset enough for Nikita to really be concerned about the consequences. They might even turn out to be pleasant ones.

Alex was clearly aroused by the violence and she could usually be counted on to add pleasant spice to the games Amanda devised.

None of the women so much as glanced at Anne's crumpled form as they exited the room together.


End file.
